


The Night Of Our Reunion

by AerithFaremis



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerithFaremis/pseuds/AerithFaremis
Summary: After Mako Reactor explosion, Cloud and Aerith meet again at Loveless Street.[“Yes. It is today” she thought. She felt her heart throbbing on her chest. After a long time of separation, that day, that night, their reunion was about to happen. She felt a unique, intense sensation going through her body and her skin, and she licked her lips slightly, trying to calm down.]Lovers Reunion from Aerith POV.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	The Night Of Our Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! ^^  
> I really hope you like this!! Feel free to leave a comment if you want and I will happily read it!! ^^
> 
> P.S: Thank you for reading my stories!  
> P.S.2: English is not my mother tongue, I am sorry for the possible mistakes!

Aerith sat down on the floor of the alley, her eyes following the little bright dots of light which were enlightening the dark corridor. Those bright lights made her feel at peace and reminded her of that green flow which had embraced her for twenty-three years. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the voices emerging from that tiny hole full of green lights.

 _“It’s today”_ , a singsong voice, coming from the green lights, told her, almost whispering.

She opened her green, deep eyes and her face brightened. She nodded, as if she was understanding what that voice meant.

“ _Yes. It is today_ ” she thought. She felt her heart throbbing on her chest. After a long time of separation, that day, that night, their reunion was about to happen. She felt a unique, intense sensation going through her body and her skin, and she licked her lips slightly, trying to calm down. But she was so excited and happy, she could finally be close to him that night, to see his beautiful facial features – those azure, fierce eyes, his blond hair – to smell him, that mixture of cotton, mountains and steel she loved so much. And, of course, to hear his voice again, although she had been hearing it for twenty – three years, she knew this was a very _different_ sensation. When she returned back to the living earth, she had lost any kind of bond with him and was not able to hear him anymore.

Those days, since her return, had generated some anxiety in her. Not that she was not happy to be back, but not being able to hear him or _feel_ him made her feel a little lost, after having been around him for so many years. She wondered if the same thing had happened to him, if he was also aware that he had gone _back_ in time, or if, on the contrary, only she had been able to _return_. She was about to find out.

“ _Be careful! He’s here too!_ ” she heard the warning coming from the voice, and her heart shrunk in anguish. 

She looked at her right side, jumping a little bit. She could sense _his_ aura, full of burdens that, even after all those years, he had not been able to free himself from them. She stood up, clasping her hands and trying to find him between the walls of the dark alley, but she could not see anything, so she run away.

As she was running away from the alley, she bumped into a man who was walking down the street. The basket she was carrying slid from her arm and some flowers she had inside it fell down the pavement. She knelt down and caressed each of her cherished flowers before putting them back in the basket, but the last one left, a beautiful, yellow lily, was stomped in front of her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a weak murmur coming from the wrecked flower and she hold it between her hands, with the same caring a mother holds her baby, and closed her eyes, trying to listen to its words.

“ _It’s happening again. Everything is happening again. The reunion…”_ whispered the flower.

Aerith looked up to the sky, a brooding, doleful expression across her beautiful face, still holding the flower in her hands. If everything was going to happen again, then sadness, anguish and pain was going to come back again, but also, happiness and love. She was determined to fulfill her duty again if that involved revive those joyful feelings of the past alongside her beloved ones.

* * *

Aerith, the flower girl, was walking around the wide, luxurious streets of Sector 8, trying to sell one of her beautiful blossoms. She knew the Reactor was close to bursting, but she would try to do whatever she could to brighten a little bit the lives of the passersby before everything happened. Shouting in the middle of the streets for people to seek refuge was not the best option and Aerith was sure no one would believe her.

“A flower? What about a rose? Or a lily?” she said, trying to get people’s attention, but no one looked at her. She sighed, looking down her feet. Well, at least, there would be a client who would receive a flower that night, that was for sure, and she _knew_ it.

Then, she heard the explosion in the distance, and the ground beneath her feet trembled. People around her became alarmed and shouted, frightened, and everyone started running around, trying to protect themselves and find a shelter from what might come next. Aerith stood still in her place, looking back and forth. The time had come and he would arrive at Loveless Street, so, with a small smile, the florist ran over. 

Her eyes sparkled when she arrived at Loveless Street and she waited there. She bit her lip, tapping her feet. But, after a while, he did not appear in the crowd. Aerith tried to look over the many people there, trying to identify his face, but there was no sign of him.

“ _But…he should be here, shouldn’t he?_ ” she thought, tilting her head. She frowned and rubbed her hands together, why was not he here yet?

She swallowed, glancing around again, but then, a woman grabbed her arm:

“Girl! You shouldn’t stay here, it’s dangerous! Come on, go away!”

Aerith looked at her, but when she was about to make an excuse, she felt an enormous, invisible force pushing her aside and pulling her away from the woman.

The unknown woman stepped aside, glaring at her with a frown and a strange expression on her face. She thought the florist was completely crazy while shoving away _something_ with her hands, something she was not able to see, and quickly left.

Meanwhile, Aerith was trying to break out of the invisible grip that kept her from moving. She heard a breathy, stentorian voice talking to her, a voice she had never heard before and she stood still, raising her eyebrows and opening her eyes widely:

“ _Don’t move!_ ”

The feeling Aerith experienced at that moment was totally unknown to her. It was as if a hand was entering into her body and trying to reach her soul, snatching small pieces of it from her. She gasped, trembling. It was not a painful feeling, but one that made her lose a part of herself, because suddenly, memories of why she was waiting on Loveless Street threatened to shatter into pieces. And that feeling made her feel lost and fragile.

And as soon as the _invisible_ hands touched her, they let her go and _vanished_. Aerith was a little dizzy, and held still for a moment, shaking her head. But when she turned around, she saw _him_.

 _Cloud._ It was curious. His was a face that she had seen for twenty – three years from that dimension in which she lived, from that Lifestream which embraced her and yet, having him so few meters from her made her heart shrink, as if a lightning had touched her. Her skin became goose – haired and her lips trembled slightly when a lump formed in her throat. She wanted to get closer to him and hug him so tight that they melt with each other, but when she tried to walk, a strong, gloved leathered hand stopped her.

_Sephiroth_. She did not even need to look at him to know who he was. His aura was surrounding her again, as it happened before in the alley, but she was not worried about her or if he could harm her. She was worried about _Cloud_. She knew what Sephiroth intended every time he tried to communicate with him: torment him.

She pursed her lips, furiously:

“Leave him alone!” she shouted, but her words did not reach that tall, dark figure in front of her “Stop harassing him, it’s been enough!” she pleaded, but it could not stop Sephiroth and his words:

“You are too weak to save anyone” he mocked “Not even yourself”.

“Stop it!” she begged from behind, but Sephiroth was already vanishing. However, she could see how Cloud was staggering back and forth, trembling and agitated, as he raised a hand to his temples trying to relieve the pain that did not allow him to breathe well.

Aerith run towards Cloud and leaned forward, trying to make eye contact with him and take him out of that dark world in where he was sinking.

“Are you okay?” she asked, worried. He stared at her for a brief moment, but he did not seem to recognize her. Aerith frowned a little bit, feeling insecure. Did Cloud not remember her o he had gone back without his memories?

“I’m fine” he whispered, and started to walk forward, leaving her behind. But she could not let him go and followed him, feeling her heart beating faster with each step. After such long time, they were finally standing in front of each other and whether he remembered her or he had lost all of his memories, she did not want to waste the chance to share a moment with him.

She wanted to say something that would make him remember, make him see who that girl in front of him was, she wanted to try! So she – intentionally – took one of the flowers from the basket, a yellow lily, and waved it in front of his face.

“Here. This is for you!” she said, lighthearted.

“Hm? A flower?” he asked. Aerith could feel some shivers down her spine when his deep, husky voice reached her ears.

“That’s right! It’s a gift! You know, for scaring those things away” honestly, now that she thought of it, _those invisible_ hands disappeared a little bit before Cloud arrived…

“What things?” he asked, not understanding a word she said. She shook her head and bit her lip, slowly becoming discouraged to see that he still did not give signs of recognizing her.

“Never mind, think of it as a memento!” she smiled, playfully.

But he looked away and whispered, feeling a little upset:

“Just my luck…”

Aerith pursed her pink lips and blinked repeatedly. She was trying to _reach_ him and make him remember and she was not going to give up yet. She came up with an idea:

“I heard that, you know…” she murmured, still with the flower up in front of his face.

“How much?” he asked. Aerith knew he did not want to make her feel bad, it was something in his nature, in his personality.

“Well… that depends on the customer. In your case…it’s on the house!” she said, with a smile.

“Huh?”

And she, _finally!_ let out what she wanted to say from a long time since they started their little conversation, begging for it to have an effect on Cloud and make him remember…

“Lovers used to give these…when they were reunited” she mumbled, with an intimate, low voice.

_It was twenty – three years back, when they were between Costa del Sol and Corel. Those mountains were full of grass and flowers, and Aerith was amazed at the beautiful sight. Barret was walking some feet far from them, because he knew the place and was guiding them and she and Cloud were walking together. They had already shared some intimate moments together at that time, but, apparently, no one had figured it out._

_“Cloud, look! So much flowers! It so beautiful!” she said, full of joy. Cloud looked at her and gave her one of those tiny smiles of him she really cherished. “You know, sometimes I miss home and my mother.”_

_“You aren’t happy here?” he asked, trying not to sound too worried. He had been trying hard to make her happy, to protect her and make her feel comfortable during their journey, with all she had gone through due to her Cetra heritage and recent discovers._

_“I am. I really am” she said “but I miss tending my flowers or talking to my mother. You know, daily routines and all.”_

_“Hm. I understand.” he said._

_“And … I suppose, when all this comes to an end and each one follows their own path…I will miss you too.”_

_He held her hand gently and squeeze it:_

_“I hope not to be far away from you when it’s over.” he said, looking to the flowers. Before Aerith could say anything, he knelt down and pick one of them, a yellow lily and made it spin between his fingers “but…If that happens…I’m sure we will find each other again. Lovers used to give these when they were reunited. So, if you find me…give it back to me again, okay?” he said, putting the flower behind her ear._

_“Okay” she nodded, with a sheepish smile “Hey, when did you learn so much about flowers and its language?”_

_“Well, it happens that my lover is a flower girl, so…” he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.”_

So, when Aerith saw how Cloud stepped backwards, looking absentmindedly at her flower, she gave up. He had lost all of his memories apparently, and she wondered if it was probably because he had been forced to return back in time. She grinned.

“Look” he sighed “I’m involved in things. Dangerous things.”

That was Cloud’s typical line for sure, and Aerith could not help but be playful with him.

“Oh, I’m sure you are. So?”

“So _keep your distance._ ” he retorted, but she stifle a little giggle when she noticed how hard he was trying not to look back at her and be _nicer_.

“ _Trying to sound cool, huh?_ ” she thought.

“Wait!” she said, mockingly “you think someone’s out to get you? Is that what you’re all worked up about? Relax!” she shook her hand in front of his face, blinking an eye “No one’s going to attack you. I promise!” Aerith could not help but look at him with a sheepish smile and her cheeks blushed. After all, being in front of Cloud after such a long time was more than she could ask for, and she had to fight against the urge of stroking his face or hug him tight or kiss him…

She bit her lip, glancing down. There were so much things she wanted to tell him…

“I…” she whispered, but he interrupted her:

“Hey, a Mako Reactor just blew. You shouldn’t be out here trying to sell…”

But, again, that impetuous and unseen force attacked her, skimming sharply her shoulders. However, this time, she would not let that force invade her soul again.

“H..help me!” she shouted, holding his hand. She did not want to have more memories shattered.

When Aerith touched Cloud hands, that unseen force materialized in front of them and she gasped. They looked like _ghosts_ , dark ghosts, and they were wearing a black hood. The fact that they had no face frightened her, but, at least, she was not alone this time.

One of the ghosts tried to reach them, but Cloud was faster and pulled out his sword, slicing him in half, but there still were more.

“What are they?” Aerith wondered, trying to identify those strange creatures.

“ _Whispers…_ ” she heard, that same breathy voice from before. She frowned, trying to understand what the voice meant, but she heard some security officers arriving at their place and shouting at Cloud:

“Drop your weapon!”

The _Whispers_ were surrounding all of them, and she could hear them:

 _“Go away._ ” they commanded. _“You should not still be here. It would be dangerous for both of you.”_

“You know?” Aerith said, beside Cloud “You’re right!”

He was looking at her, perplexed by the whole situation. Aerith wanted to stay by his side and help him defeat the security officers. She wanted to accompany him wherever he had to go. But a Whisper swung at her, threatening and shouted her:

“ _Go away, now!”_

Aerith looked at the Whisper, her eyes wide opened and trembled at the void in where there was supposed to be a face. She run away and felt how the Whisper surrounded Cloud this time, impeding him to run after her:

“Wha…Wait!” he shouted.

She was about to turn around the corner, when she looked at him again:

“Nice meeting you!” she said, giggling.

Aerith run for a few more meters until the Whisper behind her disappeared. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Her hands were over her chest, feeling her accelerated and excited heartbeats and giggled slightly.

“ _We will meet again, Cloud”_.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/FaremisAerith 
> 
> I post my stories update there!! ^^


End file.
